Moving in Together
by cutekittenlady
Summary: After an incident, Allura needs a new place to stay.


"And that is why I need a place to stay for awhile."

Allura watched as all of her friends stared at her dumbfounded. She had been afraid this would happen. It was not exactly a normal story.

"So the cat broke in and-" Lance began as the story slowly processed.

"Yes." Allura sighed.

"Are the mice okay?" Hunk asked in concern.

"Thankfully, yes."

"Why would you even HAVE that much whipped cream?" Pidge asked.

"I put it in my coffee," Allura said defensively, "It is a delightful combination of sugar and cream."

"Still," Shiro began carefully, "I can see why they asked you to leave."

"It was an accident!" Allura argued. "I have paid my rent on time for years! I've never caused any trouble before now."

"Yeah, but… this isn't really the kinda accident you can ignore. I mean you blew a hole in the roof with a toaster. Frankly, it's a miracle they aren't pressing charges."

Sitting back in her seat and crossing her arms Allura huffed in indignation.

"So, what are you gonna do now?" Hunk asked.

"I suppose I'll have to move back in with Coran." She sighed.

"That's not so bad." Lance said, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Coran's a pretty cool old guy."

Allura smiled, "He is. However he's not the problem. The problem is that he lives an hour from my job."

A chorus of understanding 'oh's' rolled through the group.

"My commute would be torture!" Allura leaned forward and banged her head on the table, "and I can't find any apartments in my price range right now."

"Well I'd invite you to move in with Lance and me, but the lease we sighed was pretty clear about the whole 'only two tenets thing." Hunk explained.

Pidge leaned over the table towards the crumpled form of Allura, "I could ask my Mom and Dad about moving in with us. Though I dunno if there's enough room since Matt moved back in a month ago."

Shiro said nothing, instead looking to Keith who sat at Allura's side. Clearly struggling to find a place in the conversation to insert himself. He and Allura had been dating for nearly a year now, and Shiro suspected things were getting serious.

However, Keith had always struggled with relationships. Both platonic and romantic. It wasn't a lack of care on his part, he knew, but Keith always seemed to be afraid of crossing boundaries.

Normally, Shiro would leave Keith to sort it out himself. But this time, he figured Keith would forgive him if he gave a push in the right direction.

"Keith needs a roommate." All eyes turned to Shiro, and then to Keith who looked at the man with a sense of betrayal in his eyes. Shiro shrugged, "Well don't you?"

Keith opened his mouth and shut it again. He licked his lips nervously, doing his best NOT to look at Allura. "I mean… yes. But, I mean, it's a bit… short notice."

Allura also looked incredibly awkward. She'd never moved in with a boy before. There was Coran, certainly, but he was more like a second father than anything else. Of course, Keith WAS her boyfriend and moving in together was a natural step in their relationship.

"I don't want to impose."

"It wouldn't I mean YOU wouldn't. Impose I mean." Keith blubbered. "If it's you I wouldn't mind anyone moving in."

Allura looked at him still hesitant.

"Are you sure? What about your dog?"

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't need the whole spare bedroom to himself. He'll cope."

"No, I mean, with ME."

Keith didn't seem to comprehend. "Kosmo likes most people I bring over. Even Lance."

"Yeah," Lance said in agreement before the words processed, "hey!"

"My point is that are you certain he'll be okay with a stranger moving in?" Allura stressed.

"Well, I mean, we'll only know if we try it."

"True."

They both sat in silence after that. Their friends sitting as spectators awaiting an answer.

"I guess." Allura said finally breaking the silence, "it would shorten my commute. Even more than where I was living before."

Keith nodded. That seemed to settle things.

Though he was probably going to need to buy Kosmo a leash.


End file.
